


Secret pages

by Primus_child



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Alternate Universe - Romance Novel, Attempted Seduction, Comedy of Errors, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, First Love, Implied Sexual Content, Looking for a beta to fix my mistakes XD, Love/Hate, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Past Abuse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Tension, Sparklings, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primus_child/pseuds/Primus_child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is what you all expected to see in DDDP, the romance that was meant to be there, is here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret pages

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dear diary, dear Primus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/633228) by [Primus_child](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primus_child/pseuds/Primus_child). 



> This one here goes just after that poorly edited chapter 28 of Dear diary, dear Primus....you may want to read that story before going too deep into this one just to understand what is happening and how our favorite characters are so OOC
> 
> Writen with the help of the lovely missCHSparkles who kindly helped me with my block this days.
> 
> Enjoy and please tell me what you think...besides the mistakes I'm sure you will find XD
> 
> **I repeat, THIS IS UNBETAED and any mistakes you will see are mine... and I really hope you have fun with them too XD**

**Chapter...what chapter?**

...

“What do you want?” Ultra Magnus barely hid his tone of annoyment against his new visitors that were invading his office.

“We need to talk about Starscream,” Thundercracker started.

“I have nothing to say about the matter and I’ve never touched her if you worry about it.” Magnus declared. “Now, if you don’t mind, I have other business to attend.”

Again both seekers stopped him. Thundercracker was slightly higher than Magnus and Skywarp was his size. Both were too big to fight and came out without several injuries no matter how much of a good fighter he was as a commander.

“This is important and it concerns both of you… and us.” The blue seeker continues. “This must stop, your ill behaviour towards our cousin has a reason that can be easily resolved.”

“Sort of… is not that easy as you say.” Skywarp inquired looking at Magnus suspiciously.

“Go to the point… Please.” The blue commander said and requested as he sat on his chair that the two seekers follow his example.

“I will go to the point as you asked, there is no other way of softening it anyways...” Thundercracker started again before taking some air and continued. “Starscream is in something that is called ‘heat’ and is in need of interfacing and a way of getting it is to attract mechs by the unconscious release of a pheromone that will bring her mechs for her to use while in this period.

However, as you know, she cannot carry, but her body does recognizes the change and is sending you signals that it wants to interface. You see, our body and our mind are two different things and her body is in need of it.” The blue seeker explained quickly.

“In a few words, you both need to fragg each other to resolve your problems.” Skywarp resumed what his brother was about to say.

Said brother was looking at him with wide furious optics. “Warp!!” he barked and the other flinched.

“But is the truth!” the purple winged mech continued. “If they don’t frag each other he will be so upset and frustrated that he will end up killing her before reducing her to scraps without even knowing what’s he’s doing!!”

“I don’t have time for this!” Ultra Magnus said utterly annoyed. “I don’t know why you’re selling your cousin to me or who gave you that ridiculousness idea that we need to do that or maybe the Prime somehow convinced you two to do it! I don’t care. I have lots of things to do.” And he started leaving again before both seekers stepped in his way again.

“This is serious!” Skywarp pointed out and Magnus frowned at him; this seeker never speak serious… however now his expression was.

“It is, Ultra Magnus, If we could we would keep our beloved cousin virgin forever, but she’s not even that! We at least want to make sure that the mech that sleeps with her at least cares enough for her body to not hurt her until the ache is gone.” Thundercracker almost pleaded and Magnus was deciding to consider it was indeed serious what they were saying...

...too serious actually.

“Yeah, just ‘till the ache is gone,” Skywarp nodded eagerly. “No strings attached, as humans says.”

Magnus just frowned looking from one seeker to the other. “You swear on your cousin’s spark that this is not a joke or some kind of sick mind game created by the Prime to get us together?”

“We will never lie about it; Starscream is aberrant of interfacing and… honestly talking, she never saw a spike in her life.” The blue seeker assured.

“Except her sire’s one when he was about to rape her again right in front of us.” Skywarp added and the other two blue mechs froze at the statement with their optics wide open. Even Thundercracker’s bark to his younger brother died in his throat. “But that doesn’t counts and it was a long time ago… when her sire still existed and she took our place for us and took that bastard’s punishment for us.”

As both mechs remained mute, Skywarp continued. “So, now you see why we’re here… we just want you to be gentle with her until the ache of the heat is gone. you will both feel better and your hostility towards her will disappear because you will not be frustrated anymore with your body’s desire’s object… I’m serious with that, is what happens to the mech if he’s rejected by-”

“I know!! Shut up!” Magnus interrupted him and took a hold of his head still procesing everything.

“She will not get with spark, you know, she’s way too weak for that.” The teleporter added nonetheless.

“Primus, what did I get myself into?! What did Optimus get myself into?!!” Magnus moaned and felt as if his energon leaved his head and started growing dizzy before reaching for his desk and support most of his weight against it.

“Hey! Easy there, dude… You need to take it easy, breathe, is a lot of info to take in and yelling, cursing or thrashing around about it will not make it go away, it will only worsen it because it will not be the solution you both need.” Skywarp said softly after reaching for the sub commander who seemed to be fighting something hard to get inside.

Finally, minutes after Thundercracker reprimanded his younger brother for revealing such piece of Starscream’s buried past, Magnus seemed to recover his voice and said in a lost and worried look. “She’s a rape victim, an abused femme...”

“Yeah, so? You think she's filthy or something? That doesn’t makes her less femme than the femmes you ever been with, it was a long time ago when that happened and your medics fixed her to near perfection… I say near because the only missing thing they couldn’t put back was her seal, but I bet she’s tight as a virgin-”

“Warp!!!” Once again Thundercracker interrupted him but the other continued nonetheless.

“She is practically a virgin! What Nightscream did to her was without her consent so it doesn’t counts! She’s untouched! ….and thank Primus she will not need to get through the pain of seal breaking… again...”

“Warp……!” Thundercracker’s menacing voice wasn’t what stopped Skywarp from his ramblings.

“In the hypothetical case I consent… She will never let me… What you’re suggesting me to do is possibly one of her many worst nightmares!” Standing from his chair, Magnus walked around thinking.

“We will talk to her about this again,” Thundercracker once again assured. “Is a necessary evil that will do you both good. Unfortunately as you said it is one of her worst nightmares but your hostile behaviour towards her must end, especially since you both share the same misgivings.”

“What should I do? Go and seduce her?” Magnus asked and both seekers alarmed making him frown.

“No!” Both exclaimed but Skywarp continued. “We said, no strings attached… besides, if you do, she will only get away from you faster and will reject you more. Leave it to us, we will tell you when she’s ready for it and when not.”

Magnus could only nod at that. He still didn’t liked the idea of interfacing Starscream, his once worst enemy after Megatron… but somehow a little piece of him felt thrilled.

"Can you seduce someone?" Asked Skywarp not really convinced of that fact with his head tilted to the side and an optic ridge lifted.

However this time Thundercracker could only facepalm himself.

"Of course I can," Ultra Magnus burst out defensively before realising what the Seeker had asked. He felt like imitating Thundercracker's action except he'd look stupid then. Instead, he tried to look as dignified as possible and hope they would leave it at that.

But of course......

"You do?" Skywarp said in astonishment. "How?"

"That's my business," Magnus said tersely as Skywarp said. "Nuh uh, we need to make sure you won't do something stupid."

"Well....you tell me what isn't socially acceptable when courting Seekers and I won't make any mistakes," the large bot countered.

"But....," Skywarp started before Thundercracker interrupted.

"Leave it," he told his brother.

Turning to Ultra Magnus, Thundercracker said. "If you really are interested in more about our culture, we would be happy to assist you."

Ultra Magnus nodded curtly, glad the subject appeared to be dropped. This whole thing with Starscream was just crazy and he was doubly annoyed with his brother....well, he wasn't exactly a brother any more. But anyway, why did he have to be chosen to mate with that Starscream, it was madness. Yes, she was a rare Femme but surely better to have found someone who wanted to be with the Seeker....and vice vesa.

"So your still gonna frag her?" Skywarp asked and Magnus grimaced. 

"We'll see how it goes," he muttered, not wanting to discuss the subject any further.

"Just be gentle," Thundercracker advised. "As we've said, she has no experience of being intimate and because of her past, she'll be scared."

"I know what to do," Magnus said gruffly. "I would never be rough with a Femme."

"Good," Thundercracker said with a nod. "Do you want to talk about it now?"

"About what?" Magnus said before realising what he meant. "Oh...well, I suppose we might as well."

Skywarp grinned and practically bounced before guiding him towards his chair....or tried to.

"Don't touch me!" The sub commander barked and Skywarp just walked towards his chair.

"Jeez, calm down dude, I just wanted to make sure you reached your chair before we explain what we have to explain....after all, is quite long, right TC?"

The blue seeker sighed not knowing how to correct his brother anymore.

"Well, first of all you need to know about seeker femmes' anatomy....they don't possess a spike and once they enter in heat they can call the attention of many males so they will impregnate her....by the way, only femmes in our species enters heat even if males can spark too and have a valve....actually seeker femmes were rare and prized in our society and one was capable to have 'till five males as her mates....they were practically queens! Like our carrier, remember TC?" Skywarp started and his brother could only hide his face in his hands with a groan.

Ultra Magnus looked at him in shock processing everything as fast as he could, as if it was a short intensive class... Then he spoke. "And why was Starscream abused by her sire if her kin is so prized?"

"Because he was crazy." Skywarp simply said. "Now, you need to know that with the heat her processor will cloud and she may or will forget her trauma in order to stop the ache... That doesn't mean you must stop being gentle." The black and purple seeker blinked an optic at him making him pull a face of disgust.

Well, somehow his body seemed ready to do it....not his mind.  
...

* * *

"Optimus?" Elita One tried to call her mate's attention. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes I am... We need a mech." The Prime declared and her mate nodded.

"I can still impregnate you, you know?" Elita tried once again but Optimus just shook her head.

"And who will impregnate you? I don't have a spike anymore unlike you and the other normal femmes..." Optimus said. "We need him....and I don't believe he refuses, after all, he will be having two femmes at his service."

Elita One still seemed doubtful so her mate reasured her. "I know he's a decepticon....but no male will deny us... I can feel it."

"What about Starscream? Will she agree we take one of her cousins with us?" The pink femme tried. "She may see it as prostitution."

Once again her mate reasured her. "I know he will accept and she won't care as long as we make him happy... I know Skywarp will enjoy his time with us."

Optimus knew she better hurry in getting her hands into one of the seeker brothers before other will, mech or femme and so far she has gone for the easy path... Skywarp.

She wondered who will try to lay claim on Thundercracker.

"Very well," her mate said. "Shall I get into contact with him?"

"Please," Optimus said with a nod, wondering whether what happened to her was a blessing or a curse. They did need more Femmes but....she did miss being a Mech. Now she'd never be able to spike her mate again and the thought made her miserable. Perhaps after they'd been with Skywarp, she'd let Elita spike her so that they could at least create one child together, even if it wasn't in the way they'd been expecting to.

She watched her mate contact the Seekers before turning back to her.

"Skywarp is busy at the moment with his brother," she explained to Optimus. "But is willing to meet us later to talk."

 Optimus nodded, sure that they could convince Skywarp to mate with them both.

...

* * *

"So, that make sense?" Skywarp said brightly as he and Thundercracker finished describing one of the way that Seeker Femmes liked to be pleasured.

"Yes," Ultra Magnus said through gritted teeth and tightening fists, his processor swimming with images that these damn Seekers had generated. "I think I got it."

"Great," Skywarp exclaimed before adding. "We can always go over it again if you like."

"I think he's good," Thundercracker stated. "We should give him a chance to let this all sink in."

Giving the large Autobot a serious look, he said. "Please make sure you act soon, it will be better for both you and Magnus if you do."

"I understand," he said firmly. "I'll....try to talk to Starscream later today. I just as Thundercracker says, need a chance to process all this and then I'll be ready to...."

"Seduce?" Skywarp added helpfully.

"Court," Ultra Magnus corrected, that sounded much better than seduce.

Thundercracker nodded approvingly of this at him, however Skywarp....

"I believe in the end you will jusy seduce her... And I will love to continue talking about this but I have other important things to attend." The black and purple seeker started before warping just like that leaving behind his brother with Magnus.

The two mechs looked at each other awkwardly before the blue seeker just left.

Now Ultra Magnus felt he could breathe again....but not for long as his door opened again revealing Prowl's white frame....or better said, her perfectly polished frame.

"What can I do for you, Prowl?" He sighed honestly not in the mood for it.

She walked closer and around his desk towards the place he was located and without another word she kissed him passionately while straddling him.

"Hmph-!" He tried as the newly turned femme assaulted him.

It was known that Prowl was after him since they meet in the university back in Iacon and that Magnus always rejected him....now her.

"Dion....!" She gasped moving her hips and now assaulting his neck. "You don't need her anymore if you can have me... I love you... I always did... Please....take me!" Prowl moaned but Ultra Magnus seemed petrified.

Honestly he wasn't expecting that the moment Prowl was turned into a femme she will just jump him like a bot under the several influence of a heating program!

Once the blue mech recovered some of his sense he tried pushing her away from him but so far was failing. "Prowl, stop...! Don't! We....we can't!"

"Yes....yes we can... I am yours... I love you..." She tried once again to catch his mouth and failed so far until the other grows tired and with enough strenght he pushed her off of him making her fall on the ground on her back.

"No, we can't! Don't you see I don't want this?! I don't want you ot Starscream or anyone!" Magnus roared out of himself to see if maybe she understands. "Why no one cares about what I want?!"

"I care-" She tried but he interupted her.

"No you don't! And now you better get the frag out of here or I will rip off those doorwings of yours and shove them into your aft!!"

She looked shocked and even more surprising, heartbroken like never before. "Get out!!" He roared at her before she stood with teary optics and walked towards him and screamed;

"You afthole!!!" and slapped him hard across the face...

...however that was not left like it as he backhanded her so hard that she spiralled backwards to the book shelves, then he took her by the back of her neck and throwed her out and away from his office.

Now Ultra Magnus panted and gasped while shaking not believing what he just did to Prowl....then remembered what the two seekers told him about his hostility; he hoped that was only against Starscream not others...

...but there he was and he just beat his SIC and a femme nonetheless.

And what it was odd was that even after her atempts of arousing him she failed... Starscream needed to touch him once to make him lose it....however Prowl's touch only angered him.

"What is happening?!" He mumbled while holding his head.  
...

* * *

Meanwhile Prowl outside Magnus' office tried to get up but he undoubtely hurt her.

She cried and her spark felt like in pieces. It was not the first time he rejected her but today felt different and she couldn't process why no matter how hard she tried.

Maybe it was her new feminine spark or whatever that was making her this sensitive and hope that her Dion will give her a chance now that she was a femme...

...but she was wrong.

She cried trying to stand and fell again...

...but this time someone hold her. "Are you ok?" The deep voice asked. "I don't think you are... Maybe I should take you to your medic." He said and she turned around to face him.

It was Thundercracker who was obviously trying to contact his unresponding brother by not moving far from the last place he saw him.

Prowl was a very proud mech....but as a femme who was rejected in such a manner that was too much...having a sparkbreak like never before and completely ignoring her battle processor... She buried her face on Thundercracker's chest and cried out loud surprising the seeker... Or maybe shocked was more close to the truth.

Without another thought and recognizing the autobot SIC he took her up in his arms and flied away towards the exit. She needed some dignity....

...besides Warp can wait, whatever he was doing couldn't be dangerous.

...

* * *

"So what you want?" Skywarp asked the two Femmes casually, he'd just warped to their location which happened to be their quarters. While most bots would not burst into another's personal quarters so casually, he'd never had such reservations. 

"Well," Elita said, rising from the berth she'd been lying on and coming over to him. "We'd like you."

Since she'd been created as a Femme, she was much more confident about coming onto a mech than Optimus was. Wrapping her arms around Skywarp's neck, she smiled widely at him. Skywarp stared before asking.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Elita One?"

"I dunno," she said slyly. "You tell me."

"You're not trying," he said flatly before smirking. "You're succeeding."

"Excellent," she purred before realising him and slinking back to the berth and draping herself over it. Optimus was doing her best to look attractive but she nervously didn't know how to arrange her limbs. Skywarp did not seem to mind at all and sauntered over to them, climbing onto the berth.

"Both of you?" he asked with a grin, knowing that Optimus could only be spiked.

"Oh yes," Elita said with a nod. "Both of us."

Optimus nodded his agreement.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Skywarp smirked, moving forward to kiss the two Femmes. Despite everything that had happened, it seemed that lady luck was finally smiling down on him.

 ...

* * *

"Why does he always reject me?" Prowl wept into Thundercracker's chest as he awkwardly held her. "I love him but he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you," he said reassuringly. "He's just in a bad position, he doesn't really want to be with anyone right now but thanks to his brother, he has to be. Our species is on the brink of extinction, we have to have as many Sparklings as possible or we're finished."

"But I'm a Femme now," Prowl mumbled. "I could bare him Sparklings, I'd do it happily."

"I know," he gently said. "I'm sorry he doesn't feel the same way and I don't know if he ever will. But you will find someone Prowl, your a beautiful, intelligent Femme, you'll find someone."

"No I won't," she moaned piteously. "No one's going to want me....a-and I don't want to be rejected like that again."

"Don't say that, I know there is someone out there who will love you... I bet there IS someone in the Ark who is crazy for you....as Warp says." Once again Thundercracker tried to comfort the upset SIC as she looked up at him.

He smiled and touched her face gently while whipping her tears with his thumb. "You think I am beautiful?" She asked.

The blue seeker knew she knew she was beautiful, she just needed to hear it from someone to reasure her that she was not rejected because of her looks at least. "Yes, you are..."

She smiled at him and her beautiful blue saphire optics sparkled in hope before she frowned again and scowled. "Then why he rejected me! Why he doesn't rejects Starscream!? I have wings too! I'm an autobot, a femme! Why?!"

"Because he doesn't wants to be with anyone, and don't fool yourself believing he wants Star, he doesn't either but has no choice but to keep her at force.... She doesn't wants him either so they agree on the same terms at least... And believe me, they hate each other so much that interfacing for them between them is impossible"

Prowl sniffed and hugged him again. "So, what's wrong with him then?!"

"I don't know....maybe he just doesn't want the responsabilities of a family or a lover... Who knows, I am not a shrink." Thundercracker stated making her giggle a little.

Sometime passed in silence and she continued cuddling ontop of him hearing his strong sparkbeat before she lifted her stained face towards him ans asked. "You really think I'm beautiful?"

Prowl didn't know why she was acting like this, why she needed for a mech to reasure her all the time and ignored her common sense that told her that it was because she was a rejected femme now and needed to focus on her job.

Once again Thundercracker dried her tears and nodded. "Yes, you are...very beautiful... Prowl, never doubt it."

Something deep inside the blue seeker told him that something was wrong with reasuring a sparkbroken femme so many times, but then she learned forwards and kissed him softly before trying to deepen the kiss.

"Uhh.. Prowl... I don't think we should..." He tried and she lifted her shocked face and looked at him with teary optics that started watering again...

'Oh no...' Was what his processor said before he finished his much more gentle bone spoke:

"...not here...?"

Her face lightened up and kissed him back passionately. "Then let's go to my quarters... Now!" She said eagerly before pulling him up.

"Uh...s- sure..." He said following her before she said;

"Take me up....let's fly to my quarters..."

He did so and soon reached her quarters wondering how they could fly IN the Ark without calling the attention... Well, he suspected it had something to do with this femme who is the Autobot SIC.

Prowl laid back onto her berth and he followed her before she spread her legs and she set between them.

They kissed for a while before she was demanding more attention from him, so he released his spike finding her very much wet valve and was about to prepare her when she stopped him. "Just take me... I need you..!" She moaned spreading herself further.

Thundercracker just ignored his common sense now and penetrated her easily, hearing her eager cries of delight and begs for more as she was stretched so deliciously; then he started thrusting feeling her soft tight walls embracing and welcoming him in her.

However, even if his body was enjoying this, he couldn't help but feel that this was wrong.  
...

* * *

**Meanwhile**...

Elita One was panting as she tried to cool off after the Earth shattering overload she received at hands....and spike of this gorgeous flier. Her valve continued pulsing like mad denying him the possibility of recovering his shaft from within her.

She then hugged the mech and kissed him deeply and passionately as her valve reseted, lubricants and transfluids escaped from the sides and she moaned as he pulled out against her wishes.

"Oh, is ok, I will give you more... I promise I have lots saved..." He purred kissing her softly on the lips before going to Optimus. "Well, well, well, what do we have here...isn't it a beautiful and sexy Prime?"

Said Prime flushed as he positioned above her and touched her intimacy softly making her groan and bit her lips.

Skywarp smirked and kissed her nose. "Let it go, Optimus... You watched me do that to Elita?" She nodded. "I can give you the same....just relax and let me do it..." He said this while one of his fingers wiggled inside her very much wet valve. Definitely the show with Elita turned her on.

Removing his fingers from within the Prime, he angled his hips and positioned his glistening wet and still hard spike and easily entered her, however she was tighter than Elita so he had to take some time letting her adjust before thrusting.

"Oh....oh....Ahh...!!" Optimus moaned as the massive shaft filled her like never before lightening up all her sensors as he thrusted... Definitely trying to conceive was funner than what she originaly imagined...

...why her brother couldn't see it like that?

"Ohh...so tight...!" He groaned.

"...b- big...you're big!" She responded as she felt her walls lubricate and pulse to acomodate his welcoming intrusion.

"I know," he said smugly making Elita laugh. This Seeker was very full of himself but you couldn't say he didn't make good on his boasts.

"Are you enjoying yourself, love?" she asked her mate who was already panting furiously. 

"Oh yes," she said with a frantic mate. "He's.....oohh."

"I am," Skywarp said, grasping her hips to make it easier to thrust and loving the sensation. 

Despite what was happening, he dearly wished things hadn't gotten so bad with their species, once upon a time there had been so many of them, so many potential berth partners but now it was so limited. Never mind, at least he had two beautiful Femmes to enjoy and enjoy them he would.

"Uh....uh....ah," Optimus cried out, writhing below him as her sensors were repeatedly lit up.

"For a new Femme, you're not half bad at this," Skywarp complimented, he couldn't imagine turning into a Femme and losing his spike. Shame that Thundercracker wasn't here to enjoy this, he could do with a good frag. 

...

* * *

"That was amazing," Prowl panting, staring up at the ceiling with glassy optics, she felt so good right now.

"Thanks," Thundercracker said softly as she rolled to one side and cuddled into him. 

"You were amazing," Prowl now said, beaming up at him. "Thank you."

"No problem," he said with a small smile, glad she was feeling better. Maybe she could see now that she was desirable and even if Ultra Magnus didn't want her, plenty of others would.

"Now you see how good you are? Who will not want to have you? ...well...someone who is right on his senses..."

"I don't know....I don't care..." She said cuddling closer. "All I want for now is for you to not leave my side..."

Thundercracker must have felt really tired for not noticing what she just said and just sighed. "If you don't mind... I will sleep now... We can talk tomorrow." He said before drifting off ignoring completely her dreamy optics on him.

If anyone ever saw the cold and proud Autobot SIC like this, without doubt she will lose their respect. But now she only wanted to be with the mech that made her feel good and safe when she was broken...and above all things, heard her.

He might be a decepticon, but his faction was so far dead and they won....so... No one said she couldn't take him....or that she must be taken by another.

With that thought and a soft kiss on his lips, she followed him into dream realm.  
...

* * *

Optimus Prime felt her whole body tingling with pleasure as this one refused to obey her and just lay there on her back trying to catch back her breath, the Matrix happily beats its agreement on how good it was while hearing her mate Elita crying out loud in passion as Skywarp obeyed her and went deeper just before she came with a processor blowing overload that was so strong that she was unable to make a sound.

Skywarp came next as he roared his release pumping hard into the pink femme his come who greedily milked him.

Some minutes later the two femmes were laying on each side of him cuddling him while he rested on his back.

"So....you're a noble?" Elita said dreamily, her voice floating like a feather in the room.

"Yes, me, my bro and Star... We're from the highest cast of Vos."

"That sounds good..." The pink femme purred before kissing him on the lips. "That means your brother can chose a femme he wants by our culture standards, right love?" She asked the Prime who tiredly nodded back. "As long as said femme is single..." Elita added.

He nodded and looked down at them. "What about Star?"

This time Prime answered. "It is Primus's will that they are together... You will not understand since you were raised in another culture, but they must be together...and he..." she trailed off.

"Must win her spark?" He completed her sentence and she nodded.

"I cannot reveal what Primus told me, just explain them that their union was blessed by our god." The red and blue femme stated.

Skywarp wrinkled his nose not liking it at all before Elita One moved on top of him again and reclaimed his lips. "You know... I am not sure if I can spark yet... What if we practice meanwhile?"

The seeker smirked lusfully forgetting completely his family business now as the pink femme squeezed him before impaling herself onto him agin.

"Ooooh Elita.... who would have said you have such stamina...ohhh..." The seeker moaned and she only giggled as an answer.

Optimus only watched as her femme rode eagerly the former decepticon flier wondering herself how were the other new femmes doing, especially her brother.  
...

* * *

Later Prowl woke up, got a shower and prepared to return to her tasks before devising the handsome mech sleeping soundly on her berth contemplating on tie him there until she returns.

Shaking her head she just walked out after wearing her invisible stoic and cold mask that was her face...

...that was until...

"Hey Prowler!" Jazz appeared....and she was not in the mood for dealing with him and his jokes now.

"Yes, Jazz?" She answered without stopping in her walking and not really paying attention.

"Ah was thinking....that maybe you and I could go out....for a drive... Ya know?"

"Thank you but no." The SIC answered coldly not leaving more room for arguments....however this mech was Jazz.

"Aww come on!" He tried again.

"No," she snapped, Jazz was always asking her out, he even used to do so when she was a Mech and it infuriated her.

 "Why not?" Jazz asked with a point, following after her. "Come on Prowler, yah need a little break, a drive would do you good."

"I'm sorry but I'm too busy," Prowl said firmly. "I don't know why you persist in bothering me."

"I'm not trying to bother you, I just want to spend some time with you," Jazz said, easily keeping up with her. "I like yah a lot and I want to get to know you better. Don't yah want to get to me better?"

"Not when I have work to do," Prowl said flatly, making Jazz look very crestfallen.

"Why are you always so cold?" he demanded of her, still following. "Loads of bots would be your friend if you weren't always putting them down or being frigid."

"Frigid?" she exclaimed in outrage, turning around to face him. "How dare you, I am nothing of the sort?"

"Oh yeah?" he said, hands on hips. "When's the last time you spent some quality time with anyone? When's the last time you got a date?"

"You...you don't know anything," she said furiously. "I could easily get a date if I wanted to, I just have more important things to do."

"Yeah right," he said scpetically. "I bet you couldn't get a date with a bot that actually wanted to be with you."

"Of course I could," she declared. "In fact, I'll prove I can, I'll bring a date to the Rec Room tonight."

"Hah, I can't wait to see that," he said before adding. "And if yah don't, you'll admit your wrong and go for a drive with me."

"Fine," she snapped. "But if I do, you will desist in bothering me all the time."

"Fine," he said, echoing her words. "Good day Second In Command"

And he stalked off without another word, leaving her fuming.

 ...

* * *

Meanwhile everything that happened Starscream looked for her cousins since they seemed to be lost and their comm links deactivated...

...so, there was only one place she could find them...

...in the security department with that paranoid, now femme, Red Alert.

The seeker knocked the door to have no answer, so she tried again...

...no answer.

Rolling her optics, Starscream looked around and decided to decipher the security code by herself and soon a 'click' was heard.

She smirked as it started opening and saw....something that made said smirk delete and turn into a face of disgust.

There, on the security's Officer chair was Red Alert moaning and giggling as another mech, a red one kissed her neck and eventually blowed on it causing her to giggle harder.

Not caring about the situation, since this explained many things, Starscream entered and cleared her voice startling both lovers....especially the femme who squeaked and pushed the mech hard enough so he fall on his aft on the floor.

The couple looked at her with wide optics as she spoke. "I'm looking for my cousins... Maybe your cameras saw them....since I highly doubt you did."

Red Alert tried to speak as the other continued. "I will not speak about this with anyone if you help me find them....it is not my business anyways."

"Swear it! On your cousins' sparks!" The red mech exclaimed and the seeker responded positively.

"The faster you help me, the faster you will return to your activities." Starscream stated and Red Alert quickly started typing before answering:

"For my part, their last known location was outside Ultra Magnus' office....however Thundercracker was seen entering Officer Prowl's quarters and not coming out yet....even if she left..."

Starscream nodded but the Security Officer continued. "If you want to find Skywarp I sugest you ask for someone to use Teletran and find his spark signature."

Once again the seeker nodded and this time turned to leave, but just before she said; "Thank you....and...enjoy yourselves." And with that left to find them....or Teletraan.

And once near Teletraan was Ironhide watching her with suspicious optics. "I just wanna find my cousins.....please..." She tried and the red mech was about to reject her and send her to the pit when his mate came and touched his shoulder.

He nodded and soon the seeker knew where they were....and wondered why in Primus' name they were there?

Before she left Chromia addressed her. "Thank you... Starscream..."

Her mate looked at the blue femme who hold gazes with the former decepticon SIC who nodded and answered. "It was the right thing to do." She said knowing full well she meant that episode with Shockwave. Then she turned and left to find the pair of mech she was looking.

She decided to find Thundercracker first before she went after her other cousin Skywarp. She found him just leaving Prowl's quarters, looking freshly scrubbed. He stopped when he saw her, looking rather surprised to see her.

 "S-star, what are you doing here?" he asked her, causing her to raise an optic brow.

"Well, I could ask you the same question," she stated causing him to blush. "Have you eaten yet?"

"No, I was just going for a cube," he admitted. "Would...you like to join me?"

She nodded before saying. "Do you know where Warp is?"

"No...is he missing?" Thundercracker asked as they began to walk towards the Rec Room.

"No, he is in the Prime's and his mate's quarters," she explained. "Any idea why he might be there?"

"I can't think why," he said with a frown, wondering if he should comm his brother. "I mean, not unless...."

An idea had just occurred to him, the Prime was a Femme now but couldn't spike anyone. And while her mate could easily spark her, Prime could not return the favour. Was it possible that the two Femmes had asked Skywarp to.....

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Starscream asked wryly, causing him to sigh.

"I have a feeling I am," he said, remembering how Skywarp used to be when their planet had a much more substantial population. "I don't know how he does it."

"Or you," Starscream pointed out. "Or am I wrong about why you were in Officer Prowl's quarters."

"That was....I didn't exactly mean to...it just sort of happened," he explained lamely, making her smirk slightly. "She'd just been rejected by someone she loved and she was really low. I was just comforting her when she....um..."

"Came onto you?" Starscream suggested and he nodded.

"Was it unpleasant?" she now asked and he exclaimed. "Of course not, she's actually rather passionate but I'm not sure if she considers it a one night stand or something more. I mean, she seemed convinced that no one would want her and I wanted to show her that wasn't true."

"You'd better tread carefully there," Starscream warned simply. "You don't want to break her spark if someone else already has."

"I know," he said glumly. "I should have said no, I just couldn't."

"You're just too nice, TC, who wouldn't want to have you?" His cousin answered. "Or which femme will not try to take an advantage on it?"

The blue seeker's optics widened before answering. "She won't- no one will- uhh...." He tried as Starscream looked at him with a rised optic ridge. "I can guess it was only a one noght stand....she wouldn't want me again, besides, she's rather beautiful for a femme...she will find a mech soon, you will see."

Starscream nodded not believing him. "And what if she already has?" She said looking up and down at him.

"Pffff!" He made a sound. "She will never want it with me, I'm a decepticon....she will never......what?"

"You said it, she's beautiful and will find a mech fast....but have you forgotten to add 'manipulative' and 'insistent' which is the most important thing in her....I know why the mech who rejected her and the reasons why he did it."

Thundercracker just lifted an optic ridge at her as they reached the Prime's quarters. "Just be careful with her....and remember, if she insists and you don't want her, come with me, I'll tear her appart." The femme promissed before knocking at the door and waited.

"She won't do that....!" The blue seeker however continued in denial making his cousin roll her optics.

"You will give me the reason when she asks you for a round two or a date, you will see." She said as she knocked the door again this time hearing a little click as it opened....

...and revealed a naked Skywrp with lubricants and transfluid running by his tights as he obviously just saved his spike. "Hi!" He said cheerfully obviously in a very good mood.

Both Starscream and Thundercracker looked at each other then at him. "Just what you're think you're doing?!" She hissed as he signaled her to keep her voice down.

"Hush! They're recharging now." The black and purple seeker said almost proudly of himself.

The other two looked at him incredously before he continued. "You should try this Star, we already spoke with Magnus and he says he has no problem....y' know, no strings attached and everything?"

"Oh great," Starscream muttered, not looking happy at all. 

"Did you really interface with those two?" Thundercracker groaned, he did not have a good feeling about this.

"Sure," Skywarp said with a shrug. "Why not? Their too hot Femmes who wanted a piece of this hot metal, it's win, win all round."

"What if they want to do it again?" Thundercracker asked which made Skywarp grin. 

"Then maybe you can come TC," he said slyly. "You should see the Prime, so shy and needy."

"Thanks for that," Thundercracker said sarcastically as Starscream said. "Warp, go and get a shower, we're heading to the Rec Room to refuel."

"Fuel sounds good," Skywarp said brightly. "Later."

And he disappeared with a crack, leaving a trail of fluids behind.

"Typical Warp," Thundercracker said, wondering if they should clean it up.

"Indeed," Starscream sighed. "Come on, leave the Prime and his mate, they can deal with that since they asked for Warp."

"Alright," Thundercracker said as they started to walk along. But as they did so, Prowl appeared out of nowhere and breathlessly asked.

"Thundercracker, would you be my date tonight?"

"I....what?" he said dumb struck as Starscream gave him a 'I told you so' look.

"Please," she begged. "I really need a date tonight, with a Mech I know likes me."

"Prowl, you know there are loads of Mechs who like you," he started to say but Prowl cut across him.

"But how many like me as a beautiful Femme? You do, I know you do. Please Thundercracker, I really need you."

"Well," he said, swallowing as her bright blue optics looked up at him.

"Please...." She tried agan opening her optics wider making Starscream lift an optic ridge.

"I wonder what everyone will think of their Second in Command pleading a decepticon for a date?" Starscream said out loud which gained her a snear from said white femme before her huge pleading optics returned to the only mech there.

"Please Thundercracker.....please?" and as she had no answer for a few tense seconds she started gasping in desperation.

Frowning, Starscream stood in front of him blocking him from the other femme. "Hey! Do not try to make my cousin to feel guilty for something you forced on him! Accept it and take it if he says no."

Prowl's doorwings quivered in anger at this seeker once again stepped in her path....the path she needed to take to have what she desired.

"Do. Not. Insist." Starscream pointed out before Prowl stood stright again and looked at the blue mech behind the other.

"I believe is his choice, not yours....so, let him chose... Thundercracker....would you like to date with me? I will really enjoy your company once again." This time Prowl spoke a little more polite than before, however her optics seemed to be pleading just as before.

"Uhh....umm....sure..." He said doubtfuly watching her smile slightly in triumph.

"Good, I'll see you later then...like at nine pm." The tactician said just before turning and walked away without another word.

Both seekers stayed there looking as the white femme disappeared after a corner. "What, was, that?" Starscream inquired watching her cousin lower his wings. "What did I told you about her being a manipulative bitch?!"

The blue seeker was about to answer when a 'crack!' like sound was heard and Skywarp appeared just between them and hugged their shoulders close. "Hi, I'm ready for that cube." he said cheerfuly before noticing the tense aura. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing, let's go!" The blue seeker exclaimed just before Starscream spoke again.  
"You know, you're blue just like HIM."

"Him?" Thundercracker said in complete confusion. 

 "Yes _him_ ," Starscream repeated before adding. "As in.....the previous object of her affections."

 "Ultra Magnus?" Thundercracker offered as his cousin nodded.

 "Exactly," she said.

 "Star, she's not a fickle Femme that jumps from one bot to another," Thundercracker defended. "She's wanted to be with him for stellar cycles, I doubt she looked at anyone else. But he rejected her and even hit her, she was upset and alone. Maybe she blue is her favourite colour on Mechs but most of us have our preferences."

"She's still bad for you," Starscream told him firmly. "You offered her comfort out of kindness and decency, and now she won't let you go. You shouldn't have agreed to that date."

"Why not, he might get a frag out of it," Skywarp interjected. "If that bastard hadn't hurt you Star, you'd already know how great interface is. Why can't TC have a little fun?"

"There's 'a little fun' and then there are bad relationships," the Femme Seeker said with contempt. "She doesn't just want a little fun, she wants to call Thundercracker her mechfriend. She's far too over bearing and should be with someone who wants to be with her, who likes that sort of thing."

"And who would that be?" Thundercracker asked quietly. "She feels there isn't anyone like that otherwise she wouldn't be in such a state."

"Does that Jazz guy like her?" suggested Skywarp. "I saw him ogling her aft the other day, not a bad aft actually. And those doorwings are cute...."

"Oh please Warp," groaned Starscream. "Do not get involved with her, bad enough you went with the Prime and his mate."

"Aww come on, that was just a bit of fun," he exclaimed. "Your not telling me their going to try and make me their partner, they're already bonded. They just needed a little help, Prime can't spike Elita any more, she would have missed out big if it wasn't for me."

"You're the hero of the Autobots," Thundercracker said wryly as Skywarp puffed up his chest. 

"Hey, if the blaster fits," he said smugly as they arrived at the Rec Room.

The three seekers remained in silence as they took their cubes and walked away; they knew that they were not welcome there.

"You have to know, TC that Prowl means problems....she won't let you go and it seemed that now that Magnus is not her interest now....you are." Starscream pointed before sipping some energon from her cube.

"Yeah, maybe you can beat her like that guy did before, it seems like the only way to get rid of her." The teleporter said and the other two fliers looked at him sharply. "Wow, jeez... Calm down, it was just a joke."

Thundercracker then looked down like confused. He can feel his cousin was right somehow....but, how can he get rid of that femme now?

....can he?

As if reading his thoughts, Starscream said; " Perhaps Warp is right, maybe you should push her to Jazz."

"Yeah, but what if she doesn't likes him a bit?" Skywarp pointed. "What? I've haven't considered it before? Maybe he's a perv.....or maybe we can paint him blue."

The other two just stared at her not believing his ramblings and practically ignored them...

...they also ignored that in his twisted processor an idea was being formed....an idea on how to make Jazz blue.  
...

* * *

**That night**...

"Well, where's yer date?" A grinning Jazz directed himself towards a frowning Prowl who's frown deepened before her doorwings lifted up devising the mech she's been waiting and walked....or hurried towards him.

For a moment Jazz couldn't take his optics from that perfect aft just before seeing someone way too close to it...

...his optics widened at the blue figure and red optics of Thundercracker.

"Thank you SO much for coming, that jerk was being annoying." She whispered in the seeker's audio who's optics widened and looked at a devastated Jazz in pity...

....or....was he getting angry?

So, he directed himself to her. "And you said no one likes you...."

"That jerk?!" She exclaimed giving her TIC a snear before returning her admiring gaze to the seeker she just hunt. "Ignore him, he's not good enough for me....but you are..." She purred the last words making him groan internaly....

...Starscream was right.

Her sweet and teasing kiss on his lips woke him up from his trance before she started guiding him towards a table.

"Umm....don't you have any work to do tonight?" He asked watching her shocked optics directed at him. "I- I just want to know since you're Prowl and always have something.....to.....do..." He tried as she sat on his lap and hugged him close.

"I finished everything to be with you....or what? You don't want to be with me anymore? Was I just an easy frag?" She stated almost brokenly and that had the blue seeker to shake his head. Happy with that reaction she rested her head on his chest while cuddling him.

He felt like a prey now....trapped like a petrorabit in a turbofox's mouth.

Starscream's words ran by his processor like a mantra along with the words 'She was right!'

He looked up again at Jazz who seemed really angry now and ready to take the challenge to take his Prowl back.

_'Typical that a Mech wants her and she wasn't interested'_ thought Starscream. She wondered if it really was because Jazz wasn't blue. _'Uh oh, Jazz is going over.'_

 "So this is your date?" Jazz asked coldly as he stood over the Autobot SIC and the former Decepticon Seeker.

"Yes it is," Prowl said, still cuddling up against Thundercracker who smiled uncertainly. 

"How much did you pay him?" Jazz spat, causing her wings to flay out indignantly as she exclaimed. 

"You think I have to pay a Mech to be with me?"

  
_"Oh Jazz,"_ Thundercracker thought to himself, this Mech dearly wanted to be with Prowl but he was going about it the wrong way, implying that he was the only Mech that would have the SIC was not the right way to win her Spark.

"Thundercracker is here because he wants to be," Prowl continued furiously, looking round at the larger Seeker. "Isn't that right?"

"Prowl...asked me to be her date and I accepted," Thundercracker said quietly, he would not insult her by lying and saying he had been paid.

"You see!?" Prowl said triumphantly. "Now you can leave me alone and not bother me unless it's work related."

"He might have accepted but he doesn't love you," Jazz declared. "He'll leave you and then you'll be all alone again until you latch onto someone new. When are you just going to accept the inevitable?"

"And what's that?" she said hotly as Thundercracker grimaced, he didn't like where this was going.

"That I'm the only one who can look after you, the only one who won't dump you like yesterday's trash," Jazz exclaimed.

"How dare you!!" Prowl hissed hotly clearly angered with her third.

"That is what happened, right? We all heard it, we all know the epic rejection that mech did on you!" The white mech bit back making her door wings rattle in rage.

The tension rise by the second and Starscream send a message through the bond to her blue cousin. 'Try and control her, if she really wants you, she will obey you.'

'Are you sure about that?' He replied and she nodded.

By then Prowl and Jazz were ready to take their fight to the physical level just before Thundercracker decided to test his cousin's theory.....she is a femme after all.

"Enough, Prowl!" The blue seeker said in the most authoritative tone he possessed...

...and to everyone's surprise, she obeyed!

"Oh, frag, it, all...." Skywarp said in utter surprise since he heard Starscream's advice and the other femme obeyed....which means she really wanted their poor TC!

"Behave, Prowl," Thundercracker said before gesturing her to sit back on his lap which she did gladly lowering her wings submissively to the male who ordered her. "Is not allowed for your rank to behave like that....he can," He said gesturing towards Jazz. "We all know of his unortodox behaviour."

The TIC seemed ready to argue before watching the way she behaved or even purred as he caressed those lovely doorwings.

With a last hateful glare he said, "Fine! But don't come to me if he tires from you and treats you like the trash you're behaving now!" And with that he left.

Prowl frowned at his words and contemplated to punish him for daring to offend his superior but Thundercracker just took those ideas from her head.

"Forget him, you're with me now.....tonight you're mine." He stated and she nodded.

"Tonight and tomorrow..." She added leaving his brother and cousin with their mouths hanging open.

His wings lifted in triumph and Skywarp said; "I believe he dominated her.....and she likes it..."

Starscream just shook her head. She didn't liked this and couldn't trust a manipulative bot like Prowl so fast.

Later as the night advanced, Thundercracker and Prowl retired to her quarters for who knows what and Elita came for Skywarp again, Starscream decided to retire for her....umm... Magnus' quarters for the night.

She really don't want to go there so instead took another route to the medbay to check on her frozen brother, Skyfire.... To ponder once again if she must awake him or not.

She fears might go crazy as everything he knew and loved was destroyed, killed in cold blood....their family, the family that looked after her after she was banished from Vos....they were all dead while they went into that expedition.

Guilt washed over her spark as she saw his calm face not really wishing for him to hurt like she did....

...their family's murder invaded her processor and just as the faces of the responsibles...

She couldn't stay here for too long so in the end admited defeat and went for Magnus' quarters....and said mech was there, sitting on their berth.

"Starscream," Ultra Magnus said rather flatly.

"Ultra Magnus," she responded, feeling the tense awkward atmosphere. "Are you aware of what your brother....hmm, make that sister has been up to?"

"Optimus?" he said in confusion, he clearly had no idea what had happened.

She sighed and came in a little closer, no point in standing like an idiot. 

"Your 'sister' and her mate requested my brother's services last night," she stated without further ado. "And Skywarp has gone back tonight."

"To do what?" he said dumbly before something seemed to click and he grimaced. "Right....that."

"That indeed," Starscream agreed. "Do they really require pleasure that much?"

"Hm," he said, thinking on his brothers....sister's motive. "Knowing Optimus, there will be a deeper reason behind that."

"I thought there might be," she mused, coming a little closer before finally having to stop. "The Prime always has a reason."

"Yeah," he muttered before coughing and saying. "Ahem....your cousins were talking to me yesterday about.....us."

"They talked to me as well," Starscream replied softly, no point in beating about the bush. "What did they advise?"

"I don't think you want to know what Skywarp advised," Ultra Magnus grumbled, making her actually laugh.

"No, I imagine I don't," she admitted as he shifted nervously.

"So....should we.....?" he asked or rather mumbled, he carefully wasn't comfortable with this.

She bit her lip, she knew it would be better to do it with him rather than risk going into a heat and attracted loads of Mechs. She knew for sure that she would not be able to handle anything like that, she and Ultra Magnus just needed to do this.

"Your aware of my past," she now stated. "I....need to try this but...I can't go at it like Warp can or even TC. If you want this to work, you'll have to go slow." 

"I got it," he said with a nod. "So...uh....you want to sit down?"

She hesitated before coming right over to him and sitting down. They sat in awkward silence for several breems before Starscream decided she should take a little initiative and lay right down on the berth. Ultra Magnus stared before swallowing and turning so he was on his side beside her. He hesitated, he didn't want to screw this up.

"May I....touch your....shoulder?" he asked lamely.

"Uhh....yes..." She said watching him get on top of her for a moment before she pushed him away. "Don't....not yet..."

"...uhh...ok..." He tried before sitting back on their berth just before an idea crossed his processor.

The mech reached for his codpiece and started removing it to the horrified optics of Starscream. "What are you doing?!" She screamed while grabbing a pillow and hugged it tight as if somehow the plushy object would proect her.

"I'm going to show you my spike," He said matherofactly. "You've never seen one, right?"

The seeker seemed unable to answer so he just proceeded to remove his cover and released his shaft to Starscream to see.

"Look at it, it won't hurt you..." He said caressing it softly. "Umm...well....since you don't know what this is, I'll start....this is a spike," Magnus started explaining the basics of his member. "This is the head, the ridges....they are very sensitive and can give lots of pleasure....this here is-"

"Ok, just shut up!" Starscream interupted him. "I know what it is and how it works, I'm a scientist!" She declared.

"Oh...good, doctor Starscream, why her royal highness don't come over here and touch it?" He declared almost defying her to do so. "It won't bite....nor I will use it to hurt you."

Starscream looked down at it with hesitation and with no little ammout of fear. But now Magnus was giving her his hand....he will help her with this.

He reached closer and now her hand was on the spike....and she hasn't noticed her optics were offline as something soft came to her hand.

She onlined back her optics only to find her hand against the spike....it was so....soft...

...then how can it cause so much pain?

A little more of boldness was filled in her spark and she now took the whole thing, as much as her hand could take, and squeezed it softly marveling herself at its texture and....softness...

...until it started hardening and standing by itself.

Meanwhile Ultra Magnus was making a great effort to not moan or beg her to squeeze him again....or pump him as she continued exploring.

Starscream's expression was one of utter awe and surprise as now the thing started releasing pre cum that somehow she thought it smelled good.....and sweet.

Magnus bit his lip not resisting it anymore. "W- would you like t- to s- see me co- come?"

She looked up at him as the spike was practically dripping with fluids lubricating it. Starscream nodded watching the need in those blue optics and gave him her other hand as he requested it.

"G- good....wrappp y- your hands around it and move it up and down....like that...g- good..." He praised her as an inmense wave of pleasure invaded him.

"A- apply more presure...!" Magnus demanded and she looked worried.

"More preasure? What if I rip it off?" She asked but he only could urgue her to continue as his charge grow....

....this seeker, abused or not is clearly a natural; for a blissful moment he thought while losing every reasonable thought.

"Oh yeah, that's good," he moaned and she was fascinated to see that his usually stoic, disapproving and grumpy expression completely melt away. He actually had that 'i'm so happy that I look stupid' look that Warp often sported when he was enjoying something way too much. Despite all that she had read, she hadn't been expecting this, it was like she literally held all the power within her hand.

"Don't stop.....," he groaned as her thoughts caused her to slow down slightly so she quickly sped up, squeezing as her hand continued going up and down.

He writhed in her grasp and now his spike felt rock hard, she bit her lip as it began obvious how such a thing could hurt. She shook away the bad memories, she couldn't start dwelling on what had happened or she'd never be able to do this. Determinedly, she focused on the Mech that was here and now as his expression steadily morphed into bliss.

However, he also looked like he was struggling with someone making her frown.

"Are you alright?" she questioned, was she doing something wrong.

"Nrgh....fine," he said in a constrained voice, his face twisting as something internal seemed to plague him.

"Are you sure....?" she started to say before almost shrieking when his spike seemed to spasm in her hand and transfluid exploded out of the tip, liberally coating her hand and his thighs as Ultra Magnus yelled out his relief.

"Oh," she said flatly as he relaxed against the berth, looking very satisfied. "That's what it was."

"Yeah," he mumbled as his previous hard spike softened and fell limp before her very optics. "You were really good."

"I was?" she said curiously, she didn't seem to have done anything he couldn't have done himself.

"Mmm," he confirmed before asking. "You really haven't done this before?"

"No," she said dryly, it was unlike him to compliment. Being made to 'come' most definitely mellowed the uptight bot. Perhaps if Prowl had been able to catch him in such a state, she could have hooked him.

Of course, she herself didn't have a spike so he couldn't do the same thing to her.

"Do you uh....," he began, still gazing into space but apparently trying to focus. "Want me to....make you come? I uh....don't mean with my spike."

"Make me come?" she questioned. "I don't have a spike."

"I know but there are other ways to please," he explained earnestly. "Um...since you don't have great memories...of...well....instead of using my fingers, I could use my.......mouth."

"Your mouth?" she repeated, optics wide and suddenly feeling hot.

"It feels nice," he assured her. "And it won't hurt at all, might make you...relax."

"Relax?" She repeated not believing what he was offering; was he really, really offering her to....to...? She didn't even know how to call it.

"Yes....you lay down on your back and let me do it all....just relax, it feels good." Magnus asured her and watching her indecision he continued. "After such great overload I really owe you one... Is the least I can do....trust me, you'll like it."

"Ok....?" Starscream said with hesitation laying on her back and he went to spread her legs which made her nervious.

"Is ok... I will not hurt you....soon you will be feeling good..." The mech once again asured and she relaxed her legs letting him open them and caress her inner tights that made her jump a little....she was still shaking.

Ultra Magnus smiled kindly at her and she just stared back since it was the first time she ever saw him give that face to anyone! Maybe she should make him come more often.

"I'll need you to open your panel..." He required poking at it slightly; and bitting her lower lip when turned her head to the side, she did it revealing her most delicate parts that were not bared to anyone in millenias!

...well...until Ratchet and his team fixed her but that doesn't counts since all of them were medics and scientists.

He smiled once again caressing the soft slit with his thumb just before touching her external node....wich made her jump and squeak.

He smirked and couldn't help it. "Don't do that again!!" She barked and he chuckled before lowering his head between her legs.

The femme only watched for a second as he took off his glossa and licked her.....her....!

"Kyaa hahahaha!!!" She laughed maniatically and desperately moved her hips to the sides making him stop and look at her surprised.

"You got to be kidding me," He almost chuckled. "You're ticklish?"

Starscream stopped laughing and moving before taking some air and and look down at the head between her legs. "What you were expecting? I was never touched like that there.....it is sensitive."

"Oh, yeah....your first time...." He concluded making her roll her optics just before trying it again only to have the same result.

"Ah- hahaha- oh- s- stop!!" She thrashed madly without control and almost kicked him as he continued with his asaults.....making her lose her breath.

Finally he stopped seeing that there was no use and she was not relaxing and looked at the panting seeker on the berth trying to catch her breath back. Then he reached upwards and kissed her belly, then upwards, her chest; upwards, her neck....her mouth...

....however there he only kissed her softly, more like a peck. Then took her in his grasp and made her straddle him. His back resting against the wall as he caressed her waist and wings.

Starscream cuddles into him and begins to give hiccuping purrs at the strokes to her wings as this time he nuzzles her head and neck before laying soft butterfly kisses causing the seeker to nuzzles at him as her wings shiver and presses a kiss to his chassis

The mech smiles and nuzzles her face and start giving soft kisses before reaching for her mouth and kisses softly her lower lip making Starscream to tentatively return the kiss, tasting the male beneath him and those soft lips.

Ultra Magnus now strokes her back and aft before deepening the kiss and offlining his optics as he did so surprising her for a second before she let her mouth to open for him to explore....just as her perfectly round and soft aft and now her valve.....which now felt.....like it was aching?

"Oh...!" She couldn't help but moan in the kiss at his ministrations ignoring that it was him the one in control now.

"Like that?" he questioned with a smile as she nodded astonished agreement. 

 "Yes," she gasped out, unable to stop herself from rubbing her aft against him as her valve continued to ache. It was hard to describe the sensation, it was powerful but it didn't feel like the kind of ache she'd have if she'd injured herself there. The ache was something she wanted to experience more of but at the same time, she felt that there was something missing.

"Good," he said a little smugly but she couldn't bring herself to care.

As he kissed her again, his hands started groping her aft, stroking and squeezing as she moaned some more. But as she leaned forward, one of his hand accidentally went to far and poked at her valve which seemed to burn with an increased ache.

"OOH!" she exclaimed, that touch to her valve felt so good. 

"You okay?" he asked quickly and she nodded.

"Do that again," she panted, she needed to experience that rush of pleasure.

He looked amazed, he hadn't expected her to want him touching her valve but if she was okay with it then.....

"Like this?" he purred, gently stroking her now warm, wet valve, making her nod frantically.

"Like that," she said, that didn't feel ticklish, that felt wonderful.

He grinned, the Seeker above him had the most wonderful expression on her face, and the way her wings quivered was just delicious. He continued to stroke her, a little hesitant of going properly into her valve in case it hurt her or ruin what they were building up. But as he stroked her, she started to rub against his hand and fingers meaning that he did accidentally penetrate deeper than he meant to.

However, she didn't seem to notice, just gasped and moaned above him, completely wrapped up in her bliss. So carefully, he started to massage the outer parts of her valve, going a little bit deeper as she continued to move against him. His confidence building, he went in a little deeper with his fingers, doing his best to keep her so stimulated that she wouldn't remember her past and panic about the situation.

His finger continued wiggling deeper in her and felt her tightness....after all Skywarp was right..

...she was as tight as a virgin.

Starscream was now too focused in her own newly discovered pleasure to care that she was wet like never before and that that contributed to his penetration in her valve....

...and now he was trying to insert a second finger in...

She gasped and her hips stopped moving before looking down and found his hand coated in her own fluids and one of his fingers deeply buried in her. That made her blush.

"W- when did you....?" She tried and he only learned forwards and kissed her cheek.

"You like this?" Magnus asked moving that finger in her causing her to gasp and nod fervently. "I think you can take another of my fingers now....it will feel strange in the beginning but it will be good as nothing before..." He said moving his finger around in her and with his palm he caressed softly her hypersentive external node.

The femme bit her lower lip and nodded to hin who once he had the approval used his other hand to bring her closer and kiss her deeply and passionately which in turn made her valve to copiously lubricate more.

Ultra Magnus then pushed the second finger in while kissing her neck in order to distract her from the new and awkward stretch.

And the seeker moaned to his delight as her valve pulsed deliciously against his now deeply buried fingers....the ones he started moving now softly, exploring her, feeling her around and making sure to memorize her sweet spots and not touch them more than once....

...he wanted her aroused enough for her to demand for his spike...or just plain ignore him when he just start pushing it inside her.

Three fingers now were inside of her and Starscream still needed more....a fourth finger eased in and she rode Magnus's hand....it was still not enough!

"I....uhh... I want....more....p- please..." She begged him as those teasing fingers worked her delicate valve into pliability...

And that was what the mech's been waiting...

And his spike now was hard enough to enter her...perhaps not rock hard but it was enough for her first time....it will harden later when deeply buried in her.

With that last tought he removed his coated fingers from her and went to lubricate his spike with them, then lifted her up a little, positioned his spike to her entrance and said to her still holding her hips. "Look at me....at my optics... I will lower you slowly...ok?"

She nodded desperately feeling her valve drip onto the head of that fat spike that somehow its heat made her feel edgy.

Then he lowered her onto his spike slowly while they locked their looks as they both gasped at the intense sensations....and now Starscream gasped as the head crossed her rim and looked down only to look amazed at how the huge, pulsing thing disappeared in her...

....and it felt so good!

"Oooh," she moaned, she never knew such a thing could feel so good. "Oh, don't stop."

He beamed with pleasure, she was enjoying this and wanted him to continue. Maybe his idiot of a brother....now sister was not such a colossal fool after all. He allowed her to get used to his girth, groaning at her tightness and feeling like he might overload at any moment. When she started to whine and move her hips, he felt that he could safely move. Grasping her hips firmly, he began to move, thrusting up into her and moaning loudly.

She moved her body with vigor, wanting to bring that spike deep into her body. All thoughts of her Sire were completely banished and she cried out wantonly. Now she finally understood why Skywarp had been grinning like a lunatic this morning and perhaps why Thundercracker indulged that Prowl. 

It wasn't that long before they both came, Starscream was too tight for Ultra Magnus to last and she in turn could not control herself since this was essentially her first time. She lay slumped across his broad chest gasping as he panted below her. He reached up and gently patted her aft as he said.

"That was good."

"Mmm," she agreed, he was still within her but she felt no need to move off him. "I never knew it could be like that."

"Between lovers, it is," he said softly. "What happened before.....that was something entirely different."

"Yes," she said quietly. "I think I understand that now."

He nodded solemnly, saying quietly. "You've overcome what happened, now you won't be scared that it could hurt, you know you can feel only pleasure."

He hesitated before saying. "Well, you might feel a little stiff later but everything should be alright."

"I can't feel anything torn," she assured him. "You were really good."

Before he could say anything, she bent down and kissed him, adding. "You made my first time wonderful."

"Glad to have helped," he replied. "I know I probably wasn't your first choice of partner, we kinda had this thrust upon us."

"It doesn't matter," she said firmly. "I enjoyed it and there isn't really anyone else I was desperate to interface with."

This made him smile.

"Oh...!" She cried in surprise when trying to move a little only to feel his now soft spike still impaling her... And her tight valve that just refused to lef it go.

Magnus smiled and caressed her wings and aft before saying. "Relax....soon it will let go; it will be too intense if I pull out now."

Starscream gasped and nodded, but the invasion made her feel strange and couldn't help but roll her hips to acomodate him better without noticing him bitting his lower lip as his spike was being stimulated once again by her moves....and started re-hardening.

Finally her insides relaxed enough to let go of him and she pulled off of him with a "oh!". Copious amounts of lubricants and transfluids ran out from her valve that tickled their way down her tights.

Ultra Magnus watched the spectacle with shiny optics and couldn't help but muster. "That's hot..."

The seeker, not really understanding what he meant, looked down and say; "Yeah....their hot." Refering to the warm fluids.

This time Magnus took the initiative and rolled them both so she was beneath him with her legs spread for him. The mech kissed her and grooped her just before entering her again with his restored libido.

"Ah...!" Cried Starscream as his hard ridges re-stimulated her inner nodes deliciously while he thrusted....and now he kissed her....she returned the kiss happily while riding and hugging him close wanting to feel him with her.

His spike, now rock hard as when she touched it felt wide and wonderful within her as it went deeper and deeper.

She wasn't complaining, not even remebered when her sire first raped her horribly, everything that matters is this passionate mech ontop her who moved his hips wonderfuly making her wish for more and more....

....and more.

Later after their third mind blowing overload they continued kissing until finally Starscream couldn't take it anymore and fell asleep with the male deeply buried in her.

Ultra Magnus smiled and pulled out reclutantly watching how a poodle of their own mixed fluids sweeped out from her. He then kissed her once more and hugged her close before he too drifted on recharge.  
...

* * *

The next morning Starscream woke up as an ache alerted her. It was coming from her lower belly....as if it felt full.

She onlined her optics fully only to find herself in Magnus's tight embrace....and something was coming...!

The femme gasped in shock as something warm ran away from her valve onto the berth....a huge amounts of Magnus' transfluid that was saved within her last night and that now her body rejected since she couldn't create another spark. She moaned a little in discomfort; it was annoying but not painful.

"Oh....nnn...!" She uttered as the last drop was squirted out. "How embarasing..." She stated feeling the sticky fluids staining her and the berth.

"Hmm....what's embarasing?" The mech breathed without onlining his optics.

"The mess I've made..." She declared and he onlined his optics to see the product of their passion from last night drip out from her.

He smiled and caressed her perfect abdomen which had a slight bump now, so he pressed it, making her groan, and more fluids came out from her valve and made her annoying ache go.

"Thank you...." She said and he just nodded before reaching for her lips and kissed her softly.

"You're welcome..." Magnus answered while cuddling her close not minding of the mess they were lying on now.

They lay there for a while before she asked; "I wonder if my cousin was able to spark your sister and her mate by now?"

"Spark?" he repeated dumbly and she nodded. "My cousin won't say no to them if they ask to interface and Seekers are fertile..."

"Then he's probably succeeded," he said with a sigh, rubbing his face. "Primus, Optimus carrying, what a thought."

"How do you think he'll take it?" Starscream asked with a smile, snuggling into him.

"He's always wanted Sparkling," Ultra Magnus said with a shrug. "She I mean and Elita's a sensible bot, together they should be alright. As long as Optimus isn't too overprotective of his little ones."

"I can see that," she agreed with a nod. "She'll have everything planned out for them....but we do need Sparklings. I would like to see some again, being able to see happy Sparklings growing up safely...."

She broke off as she remembered she couldn't have her own. He heard her hesitation and gently held her closer.

"It's okay," he said softly. "We'll get by. If your cousin keeps mating with others, we'll probably have to end up adopting a few just so others can cope."

This made her laugh, she could believe that. And then a thought struck her.

"You know how you rejected Prowl?" she began carefully.

"Yeah," he replied with a frown. "You're not worried I'm going to take her, are you?"

"No, it's not that," she said with a shake of the head. "It's...well, she's taken up with my cousin Thundercracker. He offered her a sympathetic audio and she ceased it with everything she had. Now he doesn't know how to get rid of her gently, he doesn't want to be as...ah...forceful as you."

"Forceful the only way to handle that crazy Femme," he complained. "I told her no in the past and she didn't accept it so I made it crystal clear."

"Yeah? well, she will not leave my poor cousin alone now....she already stated that she wants him and that she's his....in front of the mech.......the only mech who likes her."

"Really? Who's that?"

"You don't know?" Starscream asked with a lifted optic ridge and he shook his head.

"I really don't know how can somebody like her." He answered.

"Well....I am talking about your Third in Command." The seeker confessed and Magnus snorted. "What?" She asked his reaction.

"He's pretty much speciall, he had many bots in his berth and I suppose Prowl is the only one who ever refused him so throughly over and over again that it became his obsession," He started and she looked up at him. "Prowl was obsessed with me and me only because our intelects match and by then he believed that if we mated we will create powerful and smart sparklings....practically making a favour to Cybertron; it was simply insane for me.....as you know I like to be free from said responsabilities."

"You don't want a family?" Starscream started and he shook his head. "But you said...you would adopt...?"

"Perhaps.... I don't know yet, I'am not so sure....I'am not sure in making a family with you either...I just don't feel ready."

Starscream nodded at his answer and only hugged him close before speaking again. "Then I guess that I am perfect for you....I cannot conceive and we can frag for as long as the heat last.....and honestly talking, even if my body wants to conceive, I am not so sure about it....I am not sure of being a good creator to my sparklings....to even love them...I think I'm good like this."

Her words sounded so dark and depressed...as if she had given up before even start. Magnus thought that she reminded him to himself....he did many things like that in the past.

"I think we should take a bath." Magnus tried to change subjects to cheer up the ambient again. "I'll release a drone to clean this mess, what you say? Would you like to bathe with me?"

Starscream looked up at his blue blazing optics.

He was serious.  
...

* * *

The morning came for the rest of the crew, especially those in Prime's quarters and berth...

Elita One onlined her optics as something in her tanks bothered her....so, quickly as she could, she lifted herself from the berth she now shared with her mate and Skywarp and went to purgue in the waste receptacle in their private washracks.

"Oh Primus...." She moaned as her tanks twisted. Then a thought crossed her processor... her beautiful optics widened.  "Can it be....so fast?"

Optimus meanwhile onlined her optics not noticing her mate's discomfort but feeling quite horny this morning; her valve continued tingling with pleasure from last night's activities, but now she needed more.

So, taking the initative for the first time, she reached for the vossian's spike and stroked it a few times until it hardened; she pretended to ride it when a strong servo interrupted her. She gasped.

"Just what Optimus Prime pretends she's doing?" Skywarp smirked devilishly before rolling her on her front, spread her legs a little, rubbed the head of his spike in her lubricants to coat himself before thrusting inside. The Prime cried in utter bliss as she was filled again by this mech's wonderful piece and now from behind which allowed him to reach deeper within her.

"Ohh....oooh....ooooh....!" Prime moaned loudly in bliss as she rode him and he said. "Next time her royal highness wants something, she must ask..."

"Oh yes...yes...yesss....." Optimus answered between gasps and thrusts until her valve clamped hard around Skywarp and his pumping transfluids which were saved safely and deep within her making her mewl in want; she loved when he or Elita filled her insides so deliciously.

Both lovers collapsed on the berth and now Elita came with her arms crossed. "If you're done, I want you to get clean, both of you...we must go and see Ratchet now."

"Why, love?" Optimus moaned beneath Skywarp as his large spike was still deeply buried in her.

"I think I've succeded....I'm carrying!" Elita confessed.

"You have!?" Optimus exclaimed. "That's wonderful Elita."

She smiled back as Skywarp stared amazed, he was going to be a Sire?

Gently pulling out of the Femme beneath him who moaned at the loss of feeling, Skywarp asked. "You really think you might be carrying?"

"I think so," Elita said with a nod. "And there's a chance that Optimus is carrying as well, we should both get checked out. You could be the Sire to more than one Sparkling Skywarp and who knows, one or more might even be a Seeker."

"A seeker," he breathed, to have more Seekers out there would be amazing. He dearly wished hadn't gone so badly, he missed seeing Cybertron's skies filled with his people. "That would be wonderful, you think it might be a Femme?"

"Who knows," the pink femme chuckled. "Now get up the pair of you and clean, Ratchet doesn't like dirty bots coming into his Med bay."

"Yes ma'am," Skywarp exclaimed saluting her before scooping up Optimus who yelped before charging into the wash room with her.

This made Elita laugh, there was a bot who was full of life, a prefect Sire for their Sparklings. She had a feeling that Skywarp would want to be involved with the Sparklings and if any of them really were Seekers then they would indeed need him. The experienced Femme knew that her Optimus would want to encourage the others to have Sparklings, they needed to repopulate before it was far too late for their species. 

"We're ready," Skywarp declared a few breems later, carrying a clean Optimus out of the wash room.

He gently let her down before asking Elita earnestly. "Do you need me to carry you?"

"I think I'll be alright," she said soothingly. "Don't worry about me."

"If you're sure," he said anxiously as he accompanied the two Femmes to the Med Bay.

"Hey doc-bot," he said instantly as they entered. "You check these two Femmes out, they might be carrying?"

"Carrying?" Ratchet said in confusion, for a moment he wondered how Elita could be carrying when her mate didn't have a spike anymore. And then it clicked.

"Don't tell me," he groaned as Skywarp beamed. 

"I think I'm going to be a Sire," the Seeker gushed happily.

...

???!

 

**Author's Note:**

> *hides under desk while dodging rocks before waving a white flag*
> 
> This is for you my beloved readers of Dear diary dear Primus, all of you who claimed for this... I don't know if it will be continued since it was just something you begged me for and I couldn't take it off my head until now.
> 
> Is up to you...but I'll love if you leave me at least a kind comment just to make me happy :)  
> luv ya anyways :*
> 
> and Happy April's fools!! :D


End file.
